The Wolf Girl
by wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama
Summary: On her eighth birthday she learned who her real parents were and went to live with her only relatives: the Black family. Now in her late teens (17) follow her journey within the Quileute Rez... What will happen when she sees who the vampire girl is?
1. Locked Away

_**The Wolf Girl**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I **__wolfYLady__**do not own twilight or InuYasha. They both belong to their respected owners so suck on that! This story is rated M to be safe because of future lemons (maybe) and language as well as violence.**_

**Summary: On her eighth birthday she learned who her real parents were and went to live with her only relatives: the Black family. Now in her late teens (17) follow her journey within the Quileute territory... What will happen when she sees who the vampire girl is?**

**I got the idea for this story when I remembered that they called Bella the vampire girls since she "**_**runs**_**" will vampires in '**_**New Moon'**_** and Emily was the wolf girl or something like that.**

_**ENJOY!**_

**Kagome's P.O.V (Prologue) **

It was my eighth birthday. There was a slight chill in the air but nothing that could stop me from having my party outside. My friends where screaming and laughing as they ran around, while the adults talked amongst themselves with a drink in hand. My father's friend Billy and his family had decided to come which made me smile a large grin with one of my front teeth missing. They _were_ family in my eyes and I cared for them very much. It was sad though that little over a year ago Sarah had died in the car accident that left Billy in his wheelchair.

After awhile I found that my cup was empty. I went into the house; entering from the back door to get a soda when I over heard _my_ mother and father talking in the hallway. Quietly I close the door behind me and creep forward to peek around the corner.

Renee stood tall and as beautiful as ever with her pale white skin and tainted red auburn hair. Her hands rest on her hips as she looked at Charlie with cold dark eyes. Her form was covered in hip hugging blue jeans while she wore a white long sleeved shirt.

Charlie looked at her with tired brown eyes while his deep brown hair was slightly ruffled and his mustache rested on his upper lip like a fussy brown caterpillar. He was pale if not paler then Renee. He stood in dark jeans and a plaid shirt a look he wore well. It was then that he noticed me and his eyes took on a bright light as he looked lovingly at me.

He came over and kneeled down to look me in the eye. I was a short child for my age the same height as my six year old sister Isabella. Charlie placed his hands on my shoulders and gave me a tender smile. He took a deep breathe before sighing and then telling me. He told me that he and Renee where not my parents and that my birth parents had died when I was still just a baby.

It didn't surprise me as much as it should have being I was only a child but I looked nothing like them or my _sister _which made it not surprising. They we're all so pale while I had light olive tan skin. They had brown and reddish hair while I had raven black hair. Not even our eyes were the same, Renee had green while Charlie and Bella had golden brown and mine were a blue gold; from a far they looked much like a bright teal while they were really sapphire blue with molten gold highlights and flacks.

It had turned out that I am Quileute and that my dad was Billy's older twin brother. My real mom and dad died in a car crash and Renee and Charlie were my god parents so that's why I lived with them and not my uncle Billy and his son Jacob as well as his two daughters. It had been when they thought they couldn't have children and after being with them for little over a year they were blessed with a small bundle of joy call Isabella but we called her Bella for short.

Though I cared for them deeply and held them close to my heart something within me longed to be with my blood relatives and to be within my ancestor's lands. So I told them I wanted to move in with my uncle. They agreed saying it was for the best because soon after I moved in with my uncle; Billy Black, and my cousins; Rachel, Rebecca and Jacob Black, Renee and Charlie got a divorce. It was hard I often went over to comfort Bella when she needed me before she left with her mother and after that I came over to comfort Charlie. He may not have been my biological dad but he was my father none the less. I cherished every summer Bella came back to Washington, but then the summer when I was fifteen she just stopped.

It's been years since then and I have to say I've loved every minute of these past few years. Jacob and I became best friends in no time, in a way he's like my little over protective brother. The twins; Rebecca and Rachel were like my sisters and they always had my back. I love them all so much and am thankful to have them in my life.

Over the years it came to my family's attention that I'm some sort of genius. I graduated at sixteen and because of this and because I'm Quileute I got a scholarship to any university of my choice. Though I had thought of leaving to go the University of Texas something kept me from doing it. Something wouldn't let me leave; something told me that I had to stay to protect my family. So I did, I stay and even though I've been in collage for only a few years I already have my master's degree in business and already had a cozy job at a big industry with no real working hours and a big pay check. All this and I'm only seventeen, what will happen next?


	2. Love Hurts

ஐ ღ ﻱ _**The Wolf Girl **_ ﻱ ღ ஐ

**Disclaimer: **_**I **__wolfYLady__**do not own twilight or InuYasha. They both belong to their respected owners so suck on that! This story is rated M to be safe because of future lemons (maybe) and language as well as violence.**_

**Summary: On her eighth birthday she learned who her real parents were and went to live with her only relatives: the Black family. Now in her late teens (17) follow her journey within the Quileute territory... What will happen when she sees who the vampire girl is?**

**I got the idea for this story when I remembered that they called Bella the vampire girls since she "**_**runs**_**" will vampires in '**_**New Moon'**_** and Emily was the wolf girl or something like that.**

_**ENJOY!**_

_**Chapter 1**_**: It Begins Here**

Within a small twin sized bed a young woman was waking up. Her eyes opened to reveal beautiful bright blue eyes with a molten gold color surrounding the pupils. She smiled showing her beautiful white teeth. Just as she was waking up, the alarm clock that sat on a small nightstand next to her bed began to scream while its large red numbers flash 6:30 at her as she quickly turned it off. Sitting up in bed, with a happy glow, she stretched her arms above her head while arching her back. Her body groaned in protect while she sighed happily. Looking around she looks out her window where bright rays of sunshine streamed into her small room.

"Suck on that weatherman," She giggled in a soft bell like voice as she opened her window and stuck her head out into the morning light. She smiled with her eyes closed as she breathed in the scents around her. She took a deep breath allowing the smells of the world around her to fill her lungs with its scents; it smelled of morning dew and the ever present smell of trees that she absolutely loved. It was pure, in lack of a better word, and it always had a way of making her feel at peace, at home and safe. The morning light was hot on her face, giving her the idea that today would be one of the rare and few days where Washington's weather was above 90.

She stayed like that for a long time before, with a sigh; she once more sat fully on her bed and closed the window. She sat there looking out the window with a blank look. She turned her head to see a calendar on her pale blue violet walls. It said it was June 6th. This made her smile once more as she remembered that her boss had given her the next month off. It was weird but she absolutely loved her boss and because she loved him so much she already did the work for this month.

There was a whistle that told her that she got a text message. She looked at it and then smiled.

It was her boss….. It read: **You might as well take two months off seeing as you've already done all your work for this month.**

She quickly messaged him thank you before getting up from her bed.

So she had two months to herself… What to do? She continued to stretch as she thought about what to do. She no doubly would do next month's paper work, and continue in her studies… Her thoughts trailed off as she spotted a bright purple bikini with silver design. After accepting the job offer at Taisho Corporation and continued her collage studies she hadn't really had enough time to do the things she enjoyed.

She quickly stripped off her pajamas: that had consisted of an old way to big shirt and boy shorts, and put on the bikini. After, she looked in the mirror that was on the back of her door with a black frame. Her skin was a pale sun kissed tan, her body was evenly curved while her breast were not too big but nor were they anywhere close to being small. Her eyes went to the tattoo that rested on her rips. It was a portrait of a pale ash purple wolf with gold highlighted blue eyes with a few feathers intertwined in its fur, it looked calm and at peace. No one knew she had this tattoo other then Leah. She had gotten it when she was 16 with Leah, she had felt a desire to get this wolf and so she got it.

After looking at the tattoo she went to her dark dresser that was on the wall across from her bed. She dug through it till she found a white tank top and black swim trunks. She quickly brushed her hair but didn't bother to style it as she let it fall to her waist in a wave of raven black curls.

With a smile and a nod of approval walked out of her small bedroom and was welcomed by the heavenly aroma of bacon. All of the sudden she remembered everything she had read about bacon. One thought stuck out in her mind. Bacon can cause cocaine and heroin like addictions.

She walked down the hall with a skip in her step. She turned into the dinning room; it was a large room with a large table and many chairs. The walls were a faded forest green with some pictures on the wall with a sliding glass door at the end of the table; heading to the backyard while against the wall was a wooden cabinet with glass doors to see what was in it. Kagome walked into the Kitchen that was attached to the dinning room. The walls were white and the countertops were gray while the cabinets were white while the floors were tiled.

Billy was in his wheelchair trying his bested to make breakfast as he did every morning. Kagome smiled. And just like every other morning she would finish it.

"Smells good," Kagome moaned breathing in the mouth watering scent of bacon. It was official, Kagome was a bacon addict. "Here let me," and she force Billy out of the kitchen to finish the breakfast he had started. Billy chuckles as Kagome began to eat some of the already made bacon.

There was a groan from the other room. It was Jacob. He was a sweet boy but not really a morning person by any means plus there would be EOC testing at his school today. His was tall but still had some growing to do; he was about 5'10 with russet skin. He wore a faded green shirt with dark wash jeans that were covered in stains and rips. He wore his long hair black in a loose ponytail while it fell to the middle of his back.

He let his large over used backpack hit the floor as he came to the table. He slumped into his seat as he let his head hit the table with a loud thud and a groan leaving his lips.

"Come on Jake! Cheer up the tests only two an half hours long," She teased.

Jacob tiredly lifted his head to glare at Kagome with groggy hazel green eyes. "Yeah, says the genius that passed the test in lest then twenty-minutes," He growled.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she finished breakfast; it had actually taken thirty because she kept falling asleep.

Billy brought the plates and forks to the table while Kagome brought the food and a half empty bottle of ketchup.

Grabbing another piece of bacon Kagome kissed Billy's head. "I'm going to the Cliffs, I have my phone on me if you need me," She smiled before leaving with bacon in between her lips. "Good luck on your test Jake," She cheered before leaving the house.

Outside waiting for her in the driveway was her Silver Honda Accord. Hanging from the rearview mirror was a beautiful tainted pink white jewel, it hung from a necklace of teeth…It had once been her mothers…

She quickly got in. The car purred to life as she turned the key in the ignition. Then she was off.

**~o.O~O.o~**

She pulled into the small parking lot of second beach. This was her favorite place to go to Cliff dive. It had the biggest cliff and the most well kept beach. The beach rested in between forks and the house.

Stepping out of the car Kagome to notice that she was the only one there; which made her smile. It's not that she didn't like people its just it was more peaceful when there weren't a lot of people here; there was more wild life around and you could hear everything nature better.

She quickly took off her shoes and top. She grabbed her keys, pinning them as well as clipping them to her bikini. It was sad but she lost her keys a lot. She had three spares, that's how much she lost them.

With a skip in her step she quickly headed for the trail that would lead her to the cliffs.

**~o.O~O.o~**

The smell of ocean mist filled the air, mixing with the smell of the forest. It filled her lungs with its calming aura, making her feel at peace. The crashing waves on the rocks below mixed with the sound of the birds singing and the wind dancing in the leaves. Kagome only seemed to be at peace when she was surrounded by nature.

Then something changed.

The smell that had moments ago been welcomed and calming was now overwhelmed by the smell of bleach and sugar. It made Kagome wrinkle her nose at its horrible stench. As she continued on, she could no longer smell anything but that stench and the birds had paused in their song. Though the waves still crashed against the rocks she could not smell the ocean mist it created everything was being overwhelmed by this horrid stench.

But being the stubborn person she is Kagome continued on. Even when her nose felt as if it were bleeding, she continued. She was almost there when someone walked out of the forest onto the trail that was shadowed by the trees. She didn't move to walk passed him for this feeling in her gut that told her something bad was going to happen.

This man… He was gorgeous, god-like really, for lack of a better way to describe his beautiful. He looked maybe seventeen. His bronze colored hair was wild atop his head. He didn't wear a shirt revealing his lean built upper body. He wasn't very muscular but he wasn't scrawny. Hanging low on his hips was a pair of dark wash jeans while he was barefoot. He was pale, if not paler then most of the pale-faces that came through the reservation.

He looked at her and it made her heart skip a beat. His eyes were a brilliant red with a swirl of glow mixed in it that made it look almost like fire. He looked at her in surprise but then it turned to a look of evil intention as an unsettling smirk pulled at his lips giving her a glimpse of his pearly white teeth.

All of the sudden she didn't feel well. It was a familiar feeling but she couldn't remember when she had felt it. She didn't feel comfortable in her own skin, it felt as if something was clawing at her insides, trying to get out. Her stomach did flip-flop and she feared that she was going to throw up. She wanted to get away, to get away from this man. There was something in the back of her mind tell her that he was dangerous, that he was a monster, that he needed to be killed.

She felt her body begin to lightly shake.

That smirk of his turned to an evil smile and it made her even more uncomfortable. "It seems that you came just in time… I'm still hungry," He said this while licking his lips.

Kagome's body stiffened and she felt her body begin to shake harder. She wanted to get away she wanted to get as far from his as possible.

"Stay away from me," She felt herself growl. It was a frightening sound that even scared her. It wasn't even her own voice that she used. It was more animalistic, and rough compared to her own that was soft and bell-like.

Kagome goes to step back but in mid-step he was in front of her, his frozen hand grasping her arm while he traced a line from her ear to her shoulder with the frozen fingers of his other hand. He did not look at her for his eyes were pinned to her neck. She felt hot, to hot and very comfortable within herself. She felt herself begin to shake violently and she felt dizzy, he smelt of sugar and bleach.

"_**Kill Him!"**_ a snarling voice demanded within her head.

He moved his head closer to her ear, his frozen lips grazing the shell of her ear it made her shiver in disgust while anger bubbled up within her. "It's impossible to escape me," he whispered in a husky voice.

When he pulled back and looked at her with desire filled eyes, his face was hit by a ray of light that leaked through the tree. His skin sparkled like it was made out of diamonds.

It was as if something snapped within her at see his sparkling face. Her body stopped trembling but only from her to be engulfed in pain.

A horrible pain filled howl ripped through her body as she sank to her knee, not able to hold herself up as her form was overcome with pain. The pain raced down her spin making its way to her bones while setting her nerves on fire while the pain seeped into her core, through every ounce of her being. She could feel her bones break within her, shifting under her skin. She screamed but it came out as a snarl. She could fell everything that was going on and in hurt.

She closed her eyes, preying to every god that she could think of to end her pain.

Her arms wrap around herself, trying to keep herself together. It felt as if the air around her was trembling as she felt as if her skin was being ripped off of her. She screamed again. It felt as if she was exploding.

Everything was fuzzy for a moment as the pain faded. She blinded a few time, everything was blurry coming in and out of focus but she could clearly see the man from earlier. His red eyes were now almost completely gold and were wide while a fearful look played on his face. He stepped away and then in a blur he vanished from her sight.

She closed her eyes once more and pressed her head into the ground. Her body ached and it hurt to move. The scent of that man was slowly fading and the birds were once more singing. It made her happy.

It felt like hours had passed but really only ten minutes had passed when the ache began to go away and Kagome was able to lift her head. When she opened her eyes it was as if she was looking through someone else's. Everything was so clear and so much more beautiful. She slowly fought to get up but it was awkward. So she looked down to see what was wrong.

That wasn't her body. This was some type of animal's body. She began to panic and weakly got to her feet.

"Calm down everything's going to be alright" A deep male voice asked. It sent chills down Kagome's back and oddly enough she felt calmer but not fully calm. She looked around but didn't see anyone, which meant she was most likely going insane. But it made her safe to speak with him and at the moment she didn't want to be alone.

"Where are you?" he asked. He seemed happy. _"I'm not alone anymore,"_ it was his voice but it was faint and just a stop whisper within her mind.

She felt this feeling that she needed to tell him where she was, that she would be safe with him near. _"I-I'm on the trail next to the cliffs,"_ she told him.

"I'm Sam Uley," He said introducing himself to her. Kagome stiffened. She knew that name that was the name of Leah Clearwater's boyfriend. She remembered because Leah had been so out of it the three weeks that he had "disappeared". She had never met the guy only heard about him, so why was he in her head? She must really being going crazy.

"_I'm Kagome Black_," Kagome answered. If she was going crazy she might as well welcome it with open arms.

"Kagome it would be bested if you hide in the forest till I get there," He told her.

"_O-okay,"_ Kagome nodded though it didn't really matter. She stumbled a bit, still getting used to walking on four legs, as she walked through the forest. She walked till she came to a giant oak tree. She fell to the ground and snuggled into the tree. A shiver passed through her and she felt alone, as if Sam was no longer there; that he had left her all alone. She couldn't hear him anymore, and there was something that told her that he had left her, like everyone seems to do to her… Her parents, her adoptive mother and sister, her ex-boyfriends; Inuyasha and Kouga and so on…

All was quiet in her head. She felt alone, afraid and so confused. She forced her head to clear as she tried to take comfort in being surrounded by the forest. She closed her eyes tightly as she pressed herself into the tree while curling into a tight ball. She didn't want to believe what was happening, she just wanted it to be a dream.

The minutes tick by each one feeling longer then the last. She didn't want to be alone right now, she was scared and that didn't set well with her. She grasped onto the thought that Sam would return and help her. She was lost and confused.

A shiver passes through her and she once more felt that Sam was once more with her even if he was not speaking. In the back of her head she felt as if she was seeing through someone else's eyes. She could see trees and bushes. She felt a feeling that was not her own, anxiousness. Kagome shook her head pushing it from her mind.

She lays her head down upon the ground while closing her eyes. '_Where's Sam?_' she thought to herself, she no longer wanted to be alone.

A loud snapping of a twig made Kagome jump, she jumped to her feet while searching for what had made the sound. She felt unstable and fell as soon as she had tried to stand. Her heart raced as she looks around the clearing this tree stood in the middle of.

Her heart jumped into her throat as something began to emerge from the wall of trees. Her heart bounded loudly in her ears and she feared that this beast could hear in as it tried to break free from her chest. She was terrified and pressed herself into the tree. The large beast steps forward, revealing itself to her eyes. Its shaggy fur was the color of night with a light hue of brown. Its fur was beautiful and she felt herself wanting to fell it beneath her hands. Then she looked at the eyes of the giant wolf, it was easily the size of a horse. Its eyes were just as black with a highlight of dark brown like its furs but its eyes seemed endless and she felt herself being drawn to this wolf, to be close to it. Their eyes met and the beast seemed to freeze.

Though Kagome felt a… desire to continue to look within the wolf's eyes she turned away in free, a soft dog like whimper leaving her throat. She called out within her mind for the man she felt could help her. _"Sam! Help me!" _She cried fearfully. She was confused and scared as she pressed herself tightly against the tree. Her eyes close tightly while curling into herself to protect herself from the beast.

As soon as she had cried for Sam she felt something being pressed against her shoulder, it made her flinch. She felt a pain but knew it wasn't her own, which confused her. A cry, much like a dog whine, left her.

There was a soft whimper that made Kagome stiffen. "Kagome it's alright, it's just me," It was Sam, his voice was full of pain and it caused Kagome pain. She forces herself not to move as she opened her eyes to see the black wolf next to her. He was leaned over her blocking out everything else. He gently nuzzled his face into her fluke while whimpering softly. As Sam spoke he nuzzled in face against hers. "I'm the wolf, there is no need to be afraid of me," he said in a pained voice.

"_Sam?"_ She asked a little fearful. The wolf lifts his huge head and nods as he looked into her eyes. She felt drawn to him as she looked at him but felt guilty and looked away from his beautiful black eyes.

"_What's going on?" _she asked.

"Do you know the tribe legends?" Sam asked her.

"_Yes,"_ it was true. After Kagome had found out about her really parents he began studying the tribe legends as well as paid close attention during the bonfires unlike the other kids. She loved the legends and had always wished that they were true and not myths. At the moment Kagome was studying American mythology and legends.

"Well they're true," he stated.

"_Really?!"_ she asked but she sounded amazed and hopeful.

"Yes. You and I are werewolves; the protectors of the tribe," Sam stated leaning more into Kagome. There was this feeling of relief, acceptance and this lightness. Kagome was surprised because she knew that these emotions were not her own and it confused her.

"_What about the cold ones?"_ She asked a little unsure.

"They're real, they're vampires," He told her with a growl. An image appeared within her mind but she didn't remember ever seeing it and knew it wasn't her own. There were six of them all pale and sparkling skinned, but they were different from the one she saw. They had golden eyes that were both kind and somewhat pained while his had been fiery red, burning with hunger and wild.

She couldn't help but compare the creature that she had encountered with these ones. The memory of the man played in her head as if a movie.

Then there was a growl she could feel the anger and worry behind it but it frightened her. She gave cry as she jumped pressing herself into the tree and turning away from Sam. Then she was filled with this over-whelming guilt that she knew wasn't hers.

"I'm sorry Kagome," his voice was soft and full of guilt. She turned towards him, his eyes were a beautiful dark brown they seemed almost black in color making it hard to see the emotions within them. They looked at each other for what felt like hours, each one filling a strong pull but feeling as if something was missing.

Sam looked away first to nuzzle his face against hers, a sound almost like a canine purr, filled the air causing a chill to race through Kagome as she pressed her head against his.

"I'm sorry Kagome it's just… it scared me to know what could have happened to you," He told her before once more pulling away to look at her. It made her heart race thinking that he cared for her. _**"You never need to fear me," **_it was his voice but she knew it wasn't meant for her to know, if that makes sense.

"_Is hearing each other's thoughts part of being in a "protector"?"_ she asked with a light laugh to her voice. She was already starting to sound more like her normal self.

"Yeah," he said/thought, his large wolf head nodding as he thought it. "There's more to talk about but first you need to learn how to phase back into a human,"

"_Okay how do I do that?"_

"Just think human… That's what I did…" his voice was soft and full of fondness. "I thought about all the things I did and enjoyed as a human…after I calmed down," he told her before standing.

Kagome, very unstable, stood her leg quivering under her. Just as she thought she was going to fall Sam was next to her helping her stay on her feet as he looked at her with worry and a little amusement.

"_It's not funny_," She pouted knowing he wanted to laugh at how uneasy she was.

"I didn't say anything," He chuckled, the wolf that was him somewhat smirking at her. Once she was stable he stepped back.

Kagome took a deep breath as she sat on her haunches. Closing her eyes she allowed herself to be swept away by memories. She allowed herself to feel the emotions that came with them, good and bad. She thought about Billy and Jack, sunshine, and lastly the rush of cliff diving. But it was the memories with Leah and Bella when they were little that helped her become human again.

The air around her seemed to tremble as her bones cracked and shifted beneath her skin. It hurt. She whimpered in pain while curling into herself. There was a moment of fuzz but then nothing.

With a groan Kagome opened her eyes to be looking at the ground. She was sitting on her knees with her arms holding her up. But the most embarrassing part of it was she was naked, as naked as the day she was born. She could feel the burning of blush on her face.

Looking up she was amazed at how clear and beautiful looked, it was as if she was looking at everything with a new set of eyes. It seemed that a day's time had pasted as the setting suns light fought off the coming night.

"There are some clothes by the tree," It was Sam's voice but she couldn't see the black wolf. She silently wondered if she was ever going to see him.

"So will I ever get to meet you or only your wolf?" She asked with a laugh while looking to see a pile of clothes next to the tree. She quickly went to put them on. There was a simple black dress, just like the one she had at home, a pair of black boy short underwear and her bikini top with her keys still pined to it. Slipping it on, she lets the dress rest at her hips as she places on her bikini top. She ties the part that goes around her neck but the part that clipped in the back was broken.

"Sam_?"_ She calls a light shade of blush coloring her cheeks.

"Yes?"

"Could you help me?" She asks standing and holding the tops to her chest.

"Sure," it was Sam's deep voice and as soon as she heard it he was stepping out from behind on of the trees. Kagome could only look at him in awe. He was easily 6"5 or 6"6. On top his head he had jet black hair that fell wildly around his shoulders while his eyes were a beautiful brown. He had copper skin that hugged his lean, round muscled body; hanging low on his hips was a pair of washed out jeans while he wore a red plaid shirt that he had yet to button up.

If she remembered correctly he was Senor and was graduating this year with Leah. Kagome remembered that Leah hoped they get married after graduation though they weren't even engaged.

Kagome quickly looked away as soon as she caught herself staring. She silently cursed herself as she felt herself begin to blush. She turned her back to him quickly not wanting him to see her blush. "C-Could you tie it for me?" She asked in a small voice. She didn't have many guy friends and had little to no experience with guys.

Instead of answering her he went and tied it. His hand gently moved her hair over her shoulder causing Kagome too unwontedly shiver at his touch. She felt her face grow redder as his callused hand grazed the soft skin of her back. She kept scolding herself that she shouldn't feel this pull towards him; that it was wrong, he was taken. That's what got her and her blush quickly disappeared at that.

"There you go," She could hear the smile in his deep voice and couldn't stop the shivers that went through her as he patted her shoulder.

"Thanks," she says in a small voice before quickly pulling the dress up. The spaghetti strap black dress fit perfectly hugging her in all the right places while falling just above her knees.

"So…um are we some sort of pack?" Kagome asks as she turned to look at him as they walk side by side back to the trail.

"I guess I'm not really sure since you and I are the only one that have phased. I myself don't know that much about it, but since I'm the first one that phased I guess I'm the alpha," He wonders aloud with a shrug of his muscular shoulders. "I guess it would be easier to understand after we talk to the elders,"

"Do all the elders know?" She asked, her more curious side showing it face.

"Only Billy, Harry and Old Quil as far as I know," He said once more with a shrug.

Kagome nodded before asking another question. "How long have you been a wolf?"

"Not that long, little over a month. When I first changed I didn't know how to turn back so I lived in my wolf form for two weeks till I finally changed back. After about a week Billy, Harry and old Quil approached me and explain it to me.

"I left school as soon as I felt you phase. I don't know how but I felt as if I wasn't alone anymore. Sounds weird but I felt this odd shiver and knew that something happened," He told her though wouldn't look at her as she look up at him. She could have sworn she saw him blushing but then took it as her imagination.

"That's what I felt, a shiver, when I could no longer hear you, and then again when I could once again hear you. Had you phased to get me my clothes?" She asked.

This time she knew he was blushing as he nodded his head. Through the trees she could see her little Honda Accord waiting for her, along side a handful of cars. She had a feeling that Billy knew what was going on.

"Did you see Billy when you were there?" She asked leading him to her car.

"Yeah Harry was even there, they said Old Quil would be there later, and that they'd be waiting for us when we get there to explain everything that I can't to you," He told her.

Kagome nodded as she unlocked the car. They both got in and were quickly on their way to Kagome's. The ride was quite yet comfortable.

It wasn't long before the little red house that Kagome loved came into view. Parking, Kagome hoped Jake wasn't home because he'd go "ape shit" if he saw Sam.

~**wolfYLady: **_**I know it's a little different but Kagome's new to phasing and so not only can she hear/see Sam's thought but she can also feel his emotions while in wolf form, she can also block them out like now without realizing it. Later she will be able to block off her thoughts to everyone but be able to listen to theirs (in the pack). A little more info for later! **_

_**So at the moment Sam is new to phasing and if you remember in twilight he had long hair so until later in the story he has long hair at the moment.**_


	3. I died holding you to my chest

ஐ ღ ﻱ _**The Wolf Girl**_ ﻱ ღ ஐ

**Disclaimer: **_**I **__wolfYLady__**do not own twilight or InuYasha. They both belong to their respected owners so suck on that! This story is rated M to be safe because I plan to write a lemon and language as well as violence.**_

**Summary: **_**On her eighth birthday she learned who her real parents were and went to live with her only relatives: the Black family. Now in her late teens (17) follow her journey within the Quileute Rez... What will happen when she sees who the vampire girl is?**_

_**Chapter 2**__**: **_**Sam's Point of view**

The bell for first period had run when a shiver race down his spine and there was a feeling that he was needed. He couldn't really explain it but at that moment he felt that someone was in danger. His wolf roared within him demanding that he help the pack, that he phase.

"Sam come on we're going to be late," Came Leah's voice in the form of a soft whine as she tugged on his arm. He loved Leah but he really hated when she acted like this. Today she wore her long black hair in a low ponytail while wearing a white shirt that went to her elbows and slim fitting jeans.

"I'll be there in a little bit I forgot something in my locker," He lied.

"Okay," then she left for class bouncing off to talk with a group of girls that were in their class.

The halls quickly emptied as Sam went and put his backpack in his locker before exiting the school. He felt a desire to be within the woods one he had been suppressing since he first phased, but this feeling that he was needed was all he cared about.

He walked deep into the forest, slowly feeling at home among the trees and animals that he could only hear. He stripped his clothes remembering that if he phased with them on or they would be shredded.

Then he just, kind of, gave into his wolf. He doubled over as a shiver ran down his spin. Long black fur burst from his body as his bones shifted and his body changed. It didn't hurt like it did the first time, now it was just a dull ache and within seconds he was in his wolf form. He picked up his clothes not bothering to grab his shoes.

His mind was filled with panic and confusion, but he knew it wasn't his but the person that had phased.

"Calm down everything's going to be alright," he told them, not sure who they are. And as soon as he said it, the mind of the other person's mind calm. It was odd their mind was blank there was only this presence that told him there was someone else.

"Where are you?" He asked. He was excited, he wasn't alone anymore; there was someone else that he didn't have to hide his secret from. _'I'm not along anymore,' _he thought to himself.

"_I-I'm on the trail next to the cliffs,"_ her voice was soft yet slightly shaken.

"I'm Sam Uley," He said introducing himself in hopes that it might calm her down.

"_I'm Kagome Black," _he was surprised to find that the person that would be a wolf alongside him was not only a girl, but Billy's niece. Knowing who she was he raced to Billy's house, to both tell him she phased and to get her some clothes.

"Kagome it would be bested if you hide in the forest till I got there," he told her and as he did he could see Billy's house through the trees. He once more let himself relax and slowly his body began to change and he was human again, though naked he was human again.

He quickly got dressed not bothering to button his shirt because he would phase again after he got her some clothes for when she phased back into a human.

He ran to the door and knocked; hoping that Billy was here because it would really help.

A moment passed when Harry Clearwater opened the door. "Hello Sam," He smiled. Harry was a weathered man who loved to fish just as much as he loved his family. His black hair had grayed going to his shoulders while wrinkles covered his weathered russet skin, his eyes were a dark brown and kind. He wore a ball cap and a brown shirt covered by an army green button up shit while also wearing worn jeans and work boots.

"Hello Harry, where's Billy," Sam asked.

"Hello Sam, shouldn't you be in school?" came Billy's voice before Sam saw him rolling himself to the door. His dark brown black hair fell passed his shoulders while he wore a gray shirt with a red coat over it while he also wore a pair of jeans along with some shoes.

"Yeah but…" Sam said while rubbing the back of his head. He wasn't sure how to tell him that his niece had phased. It shocked him since the elders had told him that a girl had never phased and would most likely never phase.

"Kagome's finally phased, hasn't she?" Billy stated though it sounded like a question. "I was wondering when she would phase, she is the daughter of my brother… the last alpha. She will most likely follow in his foot steps," he stated aloud with a small smile on his lips.

"Stay here I'll go get some clothes for her," Billy said while rolling away. In a few short minutes Billy was back with some neatly folded clothes that he handed to him. "We'll call old Quil and wait here,"

"Thank you," Sam nodded before heading towards the forest across the street so he wouldn't have to cross the street in his wolf form and risk being seen.

Once on the other side and in the safety of the trees he quickly took off his clothes and allowed his body to do what felt so natural now. There was no pain as a shiver passed through him and his body began to change in ways that were necessary to take on his wolf form. Within seconds he was on all fours, his horse sized body covered in its normal black fur. He turned taking both hers and his clothes into his mouth, being careful to not drool of bite into them.

Sam was anxious to meet Kagome as he raced through the woods to get were she was. He was so happy not to be alone anymore to finally have someone to share this with.

He quickly came to the trails that lead to the top of the cliffs. He made his way up it looking for where she might have phased to find where she was. He saw a purple bikini top and picked it up with the rest of the clothes in his mouth before heading into the trees.

Putting his nose he tried his best to track her since he didn't know where she was exactly. There was a scent it was sweet but not like the vampires stench but pleasant and refreshing, it smelled of crisp rain and lilac, it was pleasant, he could easily let himself drown in the scents calming aroma. Sam's eyes closed as he took deep breaths of the scent before Kagome's voice floated into his head.

He voice was scared and frightened filled with longing and loneliness. _"Where's Sam?"_

He once more went to look for her when out of the corner of his eye he saw her. She was huddled under a large tree, its root almost curved around her large (yet smaller then his) body making a perfect place for her to lie. Her body was covered in soft white fur with a light purple hue that gave it a light gray look. Her body was curled into herself, her leg under her with her tail wrapped around her and her head lay with her tail slightly hiding her muzzle, her eyes were closed while her ears were pinned to her head.

There was this ache within him as his body moved on its own towards her. He couldn't explain it and he didn't like not knowing why he felt it.

Under the pressure of his feet there was a sharp snap telling him he'd stepped on a twig. That's when Kagome jumped she tried to get to her feet while she looked around franticly but she stumbled and fell back to the ground where she had been laying. That's when he saw her eyes and he froze.

His heart nearly jumped from his chest, he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat when their eyes met. Even filled with fear they were bright and breathtaking the only thing was he didn't like seeing the fear pointed at him. He didn't like seeing fear in those eyes they were to beautiful to be filled with anything but happiness. They were a beautiful vibrant blue with glowing molten gold surrounding her pupils in a ring of fiery gold.

It was as if the world around him had disappeared and all there was; was her. His world seem to narrow to revolve around this girl that he had only seen as a wolf. He wanted nothing more then to be near her, to be with her, and it hurt to have her looking at him with beautiful eye that should be filled with happiness but with fear. She should never have to fear him, he'd never hurt her, he'd rather die than hurt her. It confused him that he felt this way about a girl he didn't even know.

She looked away and it hurt him, he wanted her eyes on him to be the center of her attention.

"_Sam! Help me!"_ she cried fearfully. It both filled him with pride and pain because she was calling for yet she feared him. She curled away from him and into herself.

He rushed to her side dropping the clothing in his mouth before he pressed his head into her shoulder. It felt good to be close to her, to be able to touch her, but it hurt when she flinched and gave a small cry.

He felt a whimper leave his chest and it made Kagome stiffen that stung. "Kagome it's alright, it's just me," he hated that he couldn't stop the small amount of pain that leaked into his voice. He nuzzled his face deeper into her fur wanting to calm her down when she looked at him. "I'm the wolf; there is no need to be afraid of me," as he spoke he nuzzled his face against

"_Sam?"_ her voice still had that fearful edge to it. When their eyes met he felt happy yet sad because her eyes that he longed to see filled with happiness towards him were filled with quilt.

"_What's going on?"_ she still wasn't looking at him.

"Do you know the tribe legends?" He asked hoping she would look at him again with those beautiful eyes.

"_Yes,"_ She finally looked at him with a curious glint to them.

"Well they're true,"

He watched as amazement and wonder twinkled in her eyes. _"Really?!" _the same look in her amazing eyes was in her voice.

"Yes. You and I are werewolves; the protectors of the tribe," As he said this he leaned into her more. He wasn't alone in this mess anymore, he was so relieved to not be the only wolf and when she didn't pull away but accepted his touch he was happy.

"_What about the cold ones_?" She seemed unsure as she said it with a little worry in her voice.

As he spoke he thought of the six vampires that he had met. They called themselves a family and used the name Cullen. He didn't like them and really didn't care about the treaty that had happened all those years ago, all he wanted to do was rip them apart and when they stepped out of line he would do so. "They're real, they're vampires," he growled and as he did a memory that was not his flashed through his mind.

It was a vampire, a human feeder, a vampire that feeds off of human blood. Its eyes were bloody and it hair was wide as he "watched" the memory play he couldn't help by growl at what the vampire said. He didn't like it, and he didn't like that the vampire might have taken her from him…

He didn't know were that came from. Kagome pulled away from him again and it pained him that she did and he knew it was because he growled. "I'm sorry Kagome," He nuzzled his face letting his instinct take control as this weird sound almost like a purr rippled through him. "I'm sorry Kagome it's just… it scared me to know what could have happened to you," He told her before once more pulling away to look at her. Her eyes were so beautiful he felt he could just drown in them for forever. _**"You never need to fear me," **_it was his voice but she knew it wasn't meant for her to know, if that makes sense.

"_Is hearing each other's thoughts part of being in a "protector"?"_ she asked with a light laugh to her voice. He liked her like this; happy, it lit up her eyes with an unearthly glow.

"Yeah." He thought/said with a nod of his head. "There's more to talk about but first you need to learn how to phase back into a human,"

"_Okay how do I do that?"_

"Just think human… That's what I did…" his voice was soft and full of fondness. "I thought about all the things I did and enjoyed as a human…after I calmed down," he told her before standing.

Kagome, very unstable, stood her leg quivering under her. He saw she was going to fall and was at her side helping her stand both worried that she might fall and that she did almost fall.

"_It's not funny_," She pouted knowing he wanted to laugh at how uneasy she was.

"I didn't say anything," He chuckled, the wolf that was him somewhat smirking at her. Once she was stable he stepped back. It felt natural to be around her, to be happy and a little carefree even if they were protectors of the tribe.

It took a long time for Kagome to phase and he had had to watch as she thought of things and people some he didn't like and one that made his heart ache because of how he was feeling toward Leah's best friend. They had been friends for years and the reason Leah had yet to let him meet her was because she was the most important person to her. It made him hurt having thought and felt these things towards a woman he barely knew and his girlfriend's sister like friends.

He quickly grabbed his clothes while she was able to change and scurried into the woods so that he could phase as well. He quickly got dress and stood to wait for when she would be dressed. His mother had raised him as a gentleman. "There are some clothes by the tree,"

"So will I ever get to meet you or only your wolf?" she laughed. He liked the sound of her voice; it was musical like the soft chime of bells.

He just laughed, it felt good to laugh he didn't laugh often he noticed.

"Sam?" Her voice called out to him, both soft and shy.

"Yes?"

"Could you help me?" she asked sheepishly. He stepped out of the tree line to see a beautifully tanned back facing him. Her small body had a beautiful hourglass shape, with smooth curves; her waist was small before curving out for her round hips. She was wrapped in pale skin that had just lightly been kissed by the sun, raven black hair cascade down her to her hips that she moved over her shoulder for him to get a view of her back. The dress she was wearing she had it resting on her hips.

"Sure," He was behind her in a few steps. Looking at her skin he wanted to touch it to feel it underneath his hands, to see if it was as soft as it looked. As soon as he thought it he regretted it as he thought of Leah; the girl he was dating.

"C-Could you tie it for me?"

He reaches out and as soon as his skin toughed hers a bolt of electricity jolted through him and he had to force himself not to moan. He noticed she had shivered and wondered if she had felt it to as he tied the back of her top.

"There you go," he couldn't help but smile at the fact that he affected her like she did him.

"Thanks," her face was small and once more she shivered when he patted her shoulder. He smirked but when he removed his hand an almost painful longing to touch her again filled him. He watched as she pulled up her dress and as if fell to fit her like another skin.

"So…um are we some sort of pack?" Kagome asks as she turned to look at him as they walk side by side back to the trail. He had to fit the urge to take her hand in his, he craved for her touch and he didn't know why, he just wanted to touch her. She was so beautiful when he saw her, she had to be the most beautiful thing on this earth and when she looked at him with those eyes she was absolutely beautiful.

"I guess I'm not really sure since you and I are the only one that have phased. I myself don't know that much about it, but since I'm the first one that phased I guess I'm the alpha I'm not sure though," He wonders aloud with a shrug. He really didn't know and after what they told him he wasn't sure how to tell her that she was alpha of "their" pack. "I guess it would be easier to understand after we talk to the elders,"

"Do all the elders know?" She asked, she sure was curious but Sam liked that about her.

"Only Billy, Harry and Old Quil as far as I know," He said once more with a shrug.

Kagome nodded before asking another question. "How long have you been a wolf?"

"Not that long, little over a month. When I first changed I didn't know how to turn back so I lived in my wolf form for two weeks till I finally changed back. After about a week Billy, Harry and old Quil approached me and explain it to me.

"I left school as soon as I felt you phase. I don't know how but I felt as if I wasn't alone anymore. Sounds weird but I felt this odd shiver and knew that something happened," He told her though, he didn't want to look at her it was still confusing and when he looked at her he just wanted to take her in his arms and hold her. He wanted to tuck her away and forget the world.

"That's what I felt, a shiver, when I could no longer hear you, and then again when I could once again hear you. Had you phased to get me my clothes?" She asked.

He knew he was blushing as he nodded.

"Did you see Billy when you were there?" She asked leading him to her car. It was a silver Honda Accord.

"Yeah Harry was even there, they said Old Quil would be there later, and that they'd be waiting for us when we get there to explain everything that I can't to you," He told her. He really couldn't tell her anything since he had been trying to forget he could change into a wolf till this morning.

They got into the car and road quietly to the house. He didn't mind but he wanted to hear her voice, to learn more about her, to get to know her.

Walking up to the house he still had to fight these urges and couldn't keep his eye off of her even as Harry they were greeted by the three older men he barely looked at them as his eyes stayed pinned to Kagome. The longer he looked at her the more painful the longing became. She was in arms lengths all he had to do was reach out and take her in his arms.

Even the thought of Leah didn't make the longing stop it. He was mad and the pain of his chest wouldn't go away. Knowing that he was with Leah only made his ache and pain filled longing to increase.

He was so confused.

"Hello Kagome and Sam," Billy smiled, he looked at Sam as if knowing what he was going through. "So you know the tribes secret," he smiled.

Kagome kind of laughed. "You guys need anything?" She asked.

"I'll have another beer," Harry smiles raising his almost empty beer.

"Me two," Billy and Old Quil add.

"Okay," she smiled. "I'm going to get dinner ready and then we can talk. Would you like some Sam?" She had stopped to look at him as she asked. "I'm making grilled steak with rice,"

"Sure," He said a light uneasy, he didn't know what to do when she smiled at him. His chest filled with warmth when she looked at him with that kind and happy look.

"It shouldn't take to long," she smiled before disappearing into the kitchen where he could hear her through the cupboards and pulling out pots and pans. He didn't like her not being in sight and kind of flopped into the dark green and black recliner with his head in his hands.

"I'd know that look anywhere," Harry laughed as he got up to slap Sam in the back. "You imprinted on our little Kagome," He laughed.

"What?" He looked at him wide eyed.

"It a soul deep attraction it's a way of showing you who the gods have made for you," Billy explained. "She is your soul mate the one the gods made just for you,"

"But…"

"There are no buts she was meant to be with you just as you were meant to be with her. It is said that this is a very rare thing to experience as a wolf and that to fight it can result in pain not only for the imprinter but the imprintie," Billy stated. "Being as she's a wolf as well she's also feel this attraction and most like imprinted on you as well. Do what you think is best but please look after her Sam…She's all I have left of my brother," Billy's brown eye looked at him pleadingly with clear pain within them.

"Here you guys go," came Kagome's cheerful voice. Sam could see her lean against the chair he was sitting in as she set a pack of beer on the table. "Now you won't come into the kitchen to get another while I'm cooking," she then left with a light laugh.

In a few short minutes the mouthwatering scent of food filled the air.

"Here," Harry said shoving a beer in front of Sam. "It won't do anything to you but it might help. Sure helped me," He laughed and the other two older men joined in, their laughs filling the room.

Sam took a shaky breathe as he took a long drink. He could feel a slight burn spread through his body his body and his cheeks start to heat up but as quickly the feeling showed up it was gone. Sam continued to drink and drank three more beers hoping to had that feeling last but it always faded within seconds.

His mind was racing and he just kind of broke down. "I don't know what to do, I understand all this,"

"Its okay, we're here to guide you," Old Quil told him. "Kagome will be place as alpha with you being her equal as an alpha and when others phase they will fall into place," he stated plainly. "There are many things that come with being a wolf and a lot of it you have to learn on you own, but now its but to you if you want to be happy. It's as simple as that no other woman will make you as happy as she can,"

Sam was surprised at how forward the old man was.

"Dinners done," He turned to look at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He knew then with all his heart, as she smiled at him, that he couldn't live without her in his life. It didn't matter if it was just as her friend; he couldn't live without seeing that smile.

**wolfYLady**: _**Review Please!**_

_**I had gotten a review and I was like yeah I want to do that but I couldn't with the way it had been written before. I hope you like it better now!**_

_**So what will happen next?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
